Keys that understand
by Ted Theodore Logan
Summary: His right hand twitched, the hand he normally carried the Keyblade in, as if to agree with him. This story has been Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

A Kingdom Hearts Key's to the Kingdom Crossover

Authors note, I do not own Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix) or The Key's to the Kingdom by Garth Nix.

Chapter one

Arthur walked the streets of the Lower House. Denizens scuttled around trying looking busy though Arthur knew they weren't working very hard. Not much happened in the Lower House. Occasionally there would be an attack from Nithlings, but, today was quiet. Dame Primus didn't know that Arthur and Suzy had left.

There was a sudden flash from a house nearby.

"What was that?" Suzy asked stepping closer to the house.

Arthur withdrew the first and sixth key from his belt. He and Suzy slowly opened the door. Inside sat four people. They looked like mortals but Arthur could tell they were more than that. So far these four didn't know that Arthur was there.

"Ah!" One said and he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Who did I land on?"

"That would be me." A muffled voice said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Riku." The boy pushed himself to a standing position and held his hand out to Riku.

Riku took it seeming very annoyed. The girls stood up as Sora pulled Riku up.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Kairi asked.

"Well," Riku said glaring at Sora. "Sora decided that he'd steer the Gummie ship right into that weird looking black hole in space."

"I thought it would lead us to the Kings castle faster." Sora said defensively. "I didn't know it was its own world."

"Wait, where is Roxas?" Namine called out. "He was right next to me on the ship."

"Who's there?" Riku suddenly turned towards the door noticing it was slightly opened. "I know you're there, come out now or I'll make you!"

Arthur and Suzy pushed the door in all way. Riku withdrew his Keyblade seeing Arthur's weapons. He leapt forward and caught Arthur off guard. The Key's blocked the attack for him but he lost his balance. Riku attacked with fast moves, ignoring the calls from his friends to stop.

"Riku, this is not worth it." Kairi called.

Now the Denizens were scurrying out of the way of the fight. Riku and Arthur were very well matched. Blow after blow, they fell into some sort of pattern. Their blades seemed to understand each other and both boys started to slow. Finally they stopped and glared at each other.

"Who are you?" Riku asked Arthur.

"He's Lord Arthur, ruler of the house and new Architect." Suzy answered him. "And I'm his faithful companion, Lady Suzy."

"You're a "Lady"?" Kairi asked and Suzy glared. "No offense or anything, but, you don't seem to be dressed nor do you act, like a lady."

"Oh yeah, what about you? Are you some sor'a Goddess?" Suzy asked.

"No!" Sora said. "She's a Princess, the Princess of Radiant Gardens."

"Oh, _sorry_, you _majesty_," Suzy said coldly as she bowed dramatically.

"Stop!" Riku called. "Don't insult my friends or I'll tear you apart."

Darkness seemed to glow around Riku. He had a dark hatred in his eyes. Sora ran over to him.

"It's okay Riku." He said. "You don't have to get so angry."

Riku shook his head like he was trying to shake off an agitated feeling and then he looked at his best friend.

"Did you, did you say something Sora?" He asked looking and sounding very confused.

Sora turned to Arthur and Suzy who looked like they didn't understand. Sora couldn't tell them about how Ansem (Xehanort's heatless) had been locked away in Riku's soul. It would take too long to explain all the details.

"Um, "Lord" Arthur…"

"Please, just call me Arthur." He cut Sora off.

"Uh, Arthur, do you have some sort of place we might be able to stay for a while?" Sora asked looking at his friends.

"I can bring you up to Monday's Dayroom." Arthur said.

"Ole Primy won't like that." Suzy warned.

"When have you ever cared what Dame Primus said?" Arthur asked.

Suzy shrugged and Arthur began to lead the way to where ever Monday's dayroom was. Sora looked back at Riku. He seemed to be hurting. The darkness locked inside of him had been coming out recently. Sora felt a duty to help him. His right hand twitched, the hand he normally carried the Keyblade in, as if to agree with him.

_There is darkness coming. I can feel the heartless drawing close. Be on your guard. You are the Key, Sora. Don't let other's deceive you. _A voice rang out in his head. It sounded very familiar.

_Should I trust this "Lord" Arthur? And where is Roxas? _Sora asked the voice.

_ For both, I'm not quite sure. You have to answer these questions yourself Sora._

_ And you are?_

_ I am you._

_ Riku I'm back._

_ I'll never let that happen. I will never again let you tempt me into the Darkness._

_ You are the Darkness, Riku._

_ No! You are!_

_ I am a part of you._

_ I'll never let you be!_

….

**It's not very good but I hope you like it. If it gets good review's I'll post another chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"Where am I?" Roxas called out quite confused.

He was alone and nothing around him looked at all familiar. He didn't know where Sora and the others could have ended up and he didn't want to leave as he was too afraid he'd get lost or hurt. So, he stayed where he was. It wasn't bad sitting there all alone…well, for the first hour.

After an hour had passed, he decided to look for some way out. The moment he stood up, he heard a shout.

"HEY YOU!" Someone called out to him.

Roxas froze where he stood. He didn't know what to do or even if he could do anything at all. He tried to take deep breaths but, panic tripped him up and he was just motionless and losing a flow of oxygen to his lungs from his incapability to breath at all.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing here?" Someone with a large looking knife in their hands asked.

Roxas gulped and opened his mouth. In rushed air and he was breathing again.

"I…I…" He stuttered blankly. "I don't know how I even got here."

The man, who looked rather old and had tattoos all over his body, eyed him suspiciously and then gasped.

"Are you…A mortal?"

Roxas found the question to be rather odd. He looked at the man and then at his feet not sure what to reply back to him.

"I'm…I might be?" He said thinking about how stupid he sounded.

The man looked him over once more and then grabbed his arm. Before Roxas knew what was happening, he had already been pulled from the room and into another room where many people were standing around him.

Roxas felt his knees buckled but he took a deep breath. He had to stay calm. Right? These people didn't look like they could hurt him.

"STATE YOUR NAME"

A voice rang out around him and he wasn't sure who had said it.

"Roxas," He clumsily replied.

"WHERE ARE YOU FROM, ROXAS"

"I'm from someone else," He replied not sure if he should tell them much of anything.

There was a mummer around him. People were whispering but he couldn't quite understand what they were saying.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN"

Roxas shook his head. "I can't tell you."

"THEN YOU WAVE ANY RIGHTS IF YOU WERE TO HAVE ANY IN THE FIRST PLACE."

"SEND IN THE NITHLINGS"

Roxas took a deep breath as these odd creatures entered the room from all around him. The other people seemed to vanish and Roxas was just alone with these…things.

He felt his Keyblade in his hand and one of the creatures lunged forward. The keyblade knocked it was. It began to fiss for some odd reason and Roxas took a deep breath as it vanished. He stared at the others and they all lunged at him.

He swung his keyblade several times and soon, it was just him in the room. He stared. It was like he was fighting against nobodies again. These things seemed just like nobodies.

"Their created from nothing," A voice rang out from behind him.

He turned on his heal and saw the man from before.

"I am Dr. Scamandros," He said. "And you, you're not normal. What is that blade you wield?"

"It's called a Keyblade," Roxas said softly. "It choses it's master."

"You said you came from someone," Dr. Scamandros said softly. "I can feel something in you. You are an odd one."

"Thanks…I guess," Roxas replied. "I have to find my friends, sir."

"Tell me, Scamandros was not yet ready to quite the topic. "What do you mean by 'from someone'?"

Roxas looked away. He wanted to trust this guy but what If he sent more of those…well, things after him again. He found himself blurting out exactully what he meant.

"I am what is known as a nobody but I found my original self," Roxas said. "A nobody is one that comes from the separation of a heart when it is taken by darkness. Two things are formed: A nobody and a Heartless."

"How interesting," The Dr. said. "So, you said you met your original self. What does that mean?"

"When Sora and I are together," Roxas couldn't help but answer truthfully. "He is whole…well, we are whole."

The Dr. gave him a very questioning look but asked no more of him. He gestured for Roxas to follow him and that's exactully what Roxas found himself doing. He wasn't quite sure why.

…

Sorry for the really late update but I have been so busy with other things. I hope I can update soon so that I could please you guys.

~Ted Theodore Logan


End file.
